


The Right Call

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Happy Christmas 2017 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	The Right Call

**Fandom:** Legends of Tomorrow

**Title:** The Right Call

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count:** 264

Sara looked around at the people in the mess with her. They were all sad looking and she needed to find a way to cheer them up.

“We need a party.” Sara put her mug down on the table. “It’s got to be Christmas somewhere. Let's have a Christmas party.”

“Miss Lance, must I remind you that not all of us celebrate Christmas?” Martin said gently.

“I'm talking food, booze, a tree with tacky decorations, ugly sweaters and some mistletoe. Nothing but inappropriate behavior and fond memories.”

“I think I would be alright with that.” Martin smiled. “We should take photos.”

“Oh yeah! For blackmail later.” Mic grinned. “I love blackmail especially at Christmas.”

“That's the spirit!” Sara looked around. She could tell they were already a little less sad. “Amaya and I will get on the food. Mic, you get the booze and the eggnog ready. Ray, you get the tree and use any one to help that you can. Get your ugly sweaters on team and let's get ready to party.”

“What about presents?” Ray asked. “We should do a Secret Santa thing.”

“I'll do that!” Jax volunteered.

“Three hours?” Sara looked around at the nodding faces. “Great! Let's do it.”

Three hours later the Legends were in their ugly Christmas sweaters as the eggnog was being passed around.

Sara looked at her team with a smile. She knew in her heart it was the right call.

Matt turned on some Christmas music and they all started to dance and sing.

“Merry Christmas to us!” Sara raise her eggnog in a toast.


End file.
